Angelic Devil
by aNg3L h3aRt
Summary: Typical Bad Boy Inuyasha and Good Girl Kagome. He's a player in a gang who drinks and smokes. She's a songwriter and singer. So what happens when they're put together for the making of new songs?
1. Rescue Me

**Hewwo again minna-san! Since you guys loved Roughly Smooth so much, I thought I'd make another Inuyasha fanfic for you. I really like this one and hope you will too.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE! HAVE YOU CHECKED THE WEBSITE? It says FANFICTION! So apparently, I don't own ANYTHING! Except for MY characters that I made up! You may use them, but please tell me first.**

**Summary: Typical Bad Boy Inuyasha and Good Girl Kagome. He's a player in a gang who drinks and smokes. She's a songwriter. So what happens when she asks him to help with new songs?**

**Dedicated to my nee-chans Sakura and Miko. Man I'm dedicating almost _all_ my stories to Sakura. -.-'**

**Ages: Kagome 17(on her b-day)…… Inuyasha 18…… Sango 17…… Miroku 18 in Junior year (s/n: miro and inu were held back for reasons I'm not telling you. YET)

* * *

**

"Agh! Dammit! Why the HELL isn't my alarm clock working? Ugh. I'm gonna be late! And get scolded by the teacher too! AGAIN! Argh! Stupid damn life!" roared Inuyasha Takahashi as he scrambled out of bed and rushed into everything.

"Inuyasha dear! Hurry up! Your breakfast is getting cold! Sesshoumaru already left!" called Izayoi from the kitchen. Inuyasha whizzed past her in a split second to get his shoes and whizzed back to tie them.

"Aren't you going to eat?" she asked with a strange look as Inuyasha tied up his laces.

"Yeah. Sure mom." And with that he took two bites of toast and ran out the door.

"That boy. Late _again_." Izayoi chuckled to herself as she sat down and ate the remains of Inuyasha's "breakfast".

"Dammit Dammit Dammit Dammit DAMMIT!" Inuyasha cursed as he ran back inside his black Lexus and back out of the Takahashi Mansion driveway.

He only got so far when the light turned red.

"Shitass hell!" Inuyasha thundered, waiting _very_ impatiently.

While waiting, Inuyasha turned on the radio, dying of boredom.

§Next is the new hit "We Walk This Way" by none other than Carnation!§

"Her again. Oh well." Grunted Inuyasha as he sped on

**Come dry your eyes now**

**This is not the end**

**Please hold me closer**

**Let us not pretend**

**One thing's for certain**

**I will always love you**

**And you'll know I'll always be in love**

**Life is a dark street**

**Full of no way turns**

**True love's the right path**

**Where the candle burns**

**So you go your way**

**In my heart you will stay**

**Yes we'll walk this way again**

**Ahh… I'll love you for all time**

**Ahh… I'll always call you mine**

**Hold me tight**

**We'll share this moment till the end of time**

**Just believe we'll never say goodbye**

**Life is a mountain**

**Taller every dawn**

**Love is the hope**

**We need to carry on**

**So you go your way**

**In my heart you will stay**

**Yes we'll walk this way again**

**Life is a dark street**

**Full of no way turns**

**True love's the right path**

**Where the candle burns**

**So you go your way**

**In my heart you will stay**

**Yes we'll walk this way again**

'_Finally there'_ Inuyasha thought happily. _'Although I _do _want to hear her voice more. It sounds so… so enticing. I'll listen later.'_

DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

'_Whew! I made it just in time!'_ sighed Inuyasha as she slumped into his chair beside one of the school's most popular nerds, Kagome Higurashi, who thought she was some kind of a songwriter.

'_Hah! Chyeah right! Songwriter my ASS!'_

Inuyasha stared at her. She turned around and looked at him with those innocent chocolate eyes of hers and smiled an innocent smile.

He threw a dirty glare at her and looked straight ahead. But out of the corner of his eye, Inuyasha saw the look on her face. That look, like she was going to break down any minute. He winced a little.

'_What the hell is wrong with me? Normally I don't give a shit if girls cry because or not because of me. But this girl, has a different impression on me. Why _her_ though? Why couldn't it be someone _cuter_? All she's wearing is a light pink t-shirt, a forest button-up sweater, some jeans and her hair in two braids. How pitiful.'_

Kagome POV 

§sigh§ _'Mou… I need help on my new cd. A _guy's_ help. _§sigh§ _But who? Agh. This is killing me. Not just because I'm unable to find any guys but the whole thing, dammit! Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT! If only it was easier! And now that stupid fuckface Takahashi Inuyasha is staring at me too! What, another admirer? Oh wait, none of the people in school know. Hatchaa… oh well. Let's get this over with anyway. Time for the "innocent act".'_

I turned around and looked right back through his stare. He looks as if trying to read my soul or something. I forced a small smile at him, hoping he'd face the other way. He did, but not before sending me a death glare. What the hell did I do to a guy like _him_? Is he even allowed to be _called _a guy? Seems more like a demon to me. Oh wait… he _is. Half-demon _though. Hanyou Inuyasha Takahashi. Hmph. I'll show _him_.

I looked at him with pouted lips and heartbreaking koinu eyes, like I was about to cry. Atashi? Cry? In front of _that_ bastard? I think not. He winced a little. HAH! I showed him! Don't mess with Higurashi Kagome!

'_AGH! I _hate_ this stupid double life of mine! I hate it, I HATE IT, I _HATE_ IT! Kami-sama! I'm a singer for chrissake! But my parents don't want me to get _too_ much attention at school and made me nerdy! Now I get _zero_ attention! Only if someone wants to make fun of me! Oh, I wanna screw their faces so fuckin' bad! Shimata! This has been going on ever since last year! I remember freshmen year like it was yesterday. I was so popular back then, then everyone thought I'd gone mental in sophomore year and ditched me! It's been happening till now. I'm in my Junior year already! Only one more year to go! I can't believe it! My parents BETTER let me be normal next year! Che…' (s/n: not like how kagome usually is. She's just upset. Don't worry! .)_

Normal POV 

"Higurashi Kagome. Higurashi Kagome. Higurashi Kagome!" called Kaede-sensei.

Kagome jolted out of her thoughts.

"H-hai." She answered weakly.

"Next time, pay attention please. I'll excuse you from it this time."

"Hai, Kaede-sensei." Kagome nodded.

Kaede-sensei continued on with the roll call.

* * *

'_Ahh. Now _this_ is the life! School's finally over for today!'_ Inuyasha laid down on the courtyard grass and closed his eyes.

A couple of hours later, a school guard came and woke him up, telling him that the school was closed for the night and he would have to leave. Inuyasha got up and headed to his Lexus.

'_DAMN! It's 7:30 already! Might as well listen to the radio. I left my favorite cd's at home! ACK! It's her again! I guess I'll listen.'_

**I know there's something in the wake of your smile**

**I get a notion from the look in your eyes yeah**

**You've built a love**

**But that love falls apart**

**Your little piece of heaven**

**Turns too dark**

**Listen to your heart**

**When he's calling for you**

**Listen to your heart**

**There's nothing else you can do**

**I don't know where you're going**

**And I don't know why**

**But listen to you heart**

**Before you tell him goodbye**

**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile**

**The precious moments are all lost in the tide yeah**

**They're swept away**

**And nothing is what it seems**

**The feeling of belonging**

**To your dreams**

**Listen to your heart**

**When he's calling for you**

**Listen to your heart**

**There's nothing else you can do**

**I don't know where you're going**

**And I don't know why**

**But listen to your heart**

**Before you tell him goodbye**

**And there are voices**

**That want to be heard**

**So much to mention**

**But you can't find the words**

**The scent of magic**

**Of beauty that's been**

**When love was wilder**

**Than the wind**

**Listen to your heart**

**When he's calling for you**

**Listen to your heart**

**There's nothing else you can do**

**I don't know where you're going**

**And I don't know why**

**But listen your heart before you tell him goodbye**

**Listen to you're heart**

**Mmmmmmmm**

**I don't know where you're going**

**And I don't know why but listen to your heart**

**Before**

**You tell him goodbye**

§And that was the number one song on the countdown! Thanks for listening! See you tomorrow night!§ announced the DJ as he switched to a different song.

'_I admit, she has a pretty nice voice. And she's pretty cute too. If only she were my girlfriend… I hear she's 16 and will turn 17 in 13 days on the 28th. Only a year younger. Perfect for me. Sadly, she doesn't know who I am. Oh well. Maybe we'll meet one day. Whatever. It's not like me to go all sappy. Gotta get my act together.'_

BANG! 

Inuyasha sharply turned on instinct and almost ran into a pole. _'What the hell was that? I almost ran into an electric pole! It sounded like a gunshot. Hmph!'_

A shrill scream was heard. Inuyasha kept on driving. He didn't want to get involved with any more problems right now. He got ahead by two more blocks when the scream was heard again. This time it was closer. It was coming from the dead end around the corner, where the dumpsters were located.

Inuyasha wanted to go on and drive by, but something stopped him. He didn't know what. Just that if he didn't stop and help whoever is in trouble, he'd regret it for the rest of his life.

He got out and ran to the dead end, where he saw three thugs. Two of them were standing in the back with knives in their hands and another pushing Kagome up against the brick wall, holding a gun to her head.

Her thick glasses askew, sweater off, shirt off, jeans ripped and one shoe left on, Kagome looked very frightened. So frightened, she didn't notice Inuyasha as he knocked the other two out and sneaked up until he was a mere feet from the one holding herself.

The thug kissed her roughly on her left breast and ripped off her bra; the only thing shielding her innocence from view. He kissed lower and lower until he came just above her nipple.

"So _bitch_. You wanna let me do this or do you want it the hard way?" he threatened.

Inuyasha sneaked behind him and hit him across the back of the head with a metal bar, causing him to fall on the hard cement. He grunted as he got back up and pointed the gun at Inuyasha's heart. He was about to pull the trigger on Inuyasha when Kagome finally snapped to her senses and knocked him back down. Hi shot missed Inuyasha's heart and hit is arm instead.

After falling, he shot Inuyasha twice again and was about to shoot a third when Kagome kicked as hard as she could on his head and knocked him out cold.

Kagome rushed over to Inuyasha and kneeled down next to him, not caring what he saw of her. (s/n: inu fell down because of the pain. Aww, poor inu!) She untied the ribbons holding her braids and wrapped one tightly around Inuyasha's arm. Kagome smiled a little but it instantly crashed as he bled through. She immediately took her other ribbon and tied it tighter around the other one. It stopped bleeding temporarily.

"Are you alright?" she asked, bending over him to check.

'_Damn! I can see her breasts! I never thought she could be pretty but now that I look at her without the geeky clothes and thick rimmed glasses- she's pretty hot! Dammit! What the hell am I thinking! She's not Carnation! Although she kinda looks like her. But that's a one in a hundred million chances I'm thinking of!'_

"Hello? I asked if you're okay!" Kagome waved her hand in front of Inuyasha, completely dropping her nerdy act.

Inuyasha turned the other way.

"Whatever." He muttered tonelessly(s/n: remind you of SOMEONE, saku-nee-chan? Wink wink nudge nudge) as if nothing had happened at all. That got Kagome frustrated as she put both hands on each side of his face and turned his head to face her.

"_Listen_ to me! I asked if you were okay? Godammit! Fucking _listen_ to me! I know you saved me and I thank you for that, but you got shot in result! If you don't listen to me and let me take care of you, you'll die! Do you want to die?"

"I don't care if I die."

"Well, you know what Mr. I-don't-care-if-I-die? As much as I hate you, _I_ do! Geez! Can you get that through your thick skull?" Kagome yelled in exasperation and she knocked on his head hardly.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"Don't _whatever_ me! Fine! Now give me your keys." Kagome asked-err, demanded, holding her hand out.

"Why should I?" he shot back coldly. Kagome yanked his front strands of hair on his left side and tweaked HARD on his left inu ear.

"ITAI ITAI ITAI ITAI ITATIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Fine! Here woman! You better not damage it!" Inuyasha tossed the keys to Kagome.

"Yeah, yeah." Kagome help Inuyasha up and let him rest against the brick wall while she went the other direction to get her shirt and sweater.

"You better not be peeking!"

"I already saw, what's more to look at?"

"Argh. Just shut up and stay there."

"I can't move anyways. Besides, aren't you the one who started this stupid conversation?"

"Yeah, yeah. Now shut up."

"Feh."

"Ex_cuse_ me?"

"Nothing. So hurry up."

"Whatever."

Kagome POV 

Ugh! My bra's in two! Forget wearing it. Good thing my sweater didn't rip. But my shirt is too. (s/n: her shirt is ripped in two also.) What'll I do?

I know! I ripped the neck and sleeves off my shirt and used it a skirt in sarong style. I might as well just take off my pants, seeing as they're all ripped up! I buttoned up my sweater but left the two tops buttons open, showing some cleavage. It feels so GOOD to dress this way in public again!

I can't believe this happened to me! The neighbors are such scaredy cats! GOD!

Wrapping up my bra inside my jeans, I threw them in the dumpster and stood up.

Inuyasha POV 

Godammit! What's taking her so long? Though she has a funny way of experimenting with clothing. I smiled a little. Guess it's time to call her again.

"Hey. How long are you going to ta-"

"I right here." Came a low and seductive voice from my right.

I turned and there she was, sexy as ever.

"Let's go. Where'd you park your car?" she asked in that sexy voice.

"Just over around the corner."

"Okay. Come on." She lifted my arm and put it around her shoulders while wrapping her own arm to support my back.

"You know I got shot in my arm, not legs right?" I asked, amused.

"Yeah, but I've always wanted to do this so cock-a-doodle-doo." She answered stubbornly. I laughed.

"Cock-a-doodle-doo?" I raised a brow.

"Yesh. Cock-a-doodle-doo. Got a problem with that?"

"Maybe." By now I was in peals of laughter.

"Oh shut up." She grunted. (s/n: have you realized everytime it's kags' pov inuyasha is referred to he and vice versa?) That made me laugh even harder.

"Hold on a sec. I gotta get my backpack." She ran over the other side of the lane, grabbed her backpack and ran back.

* * *

Normal POV 

"Shimata! It's the slowdown tonight! I HATE these songs! We need something else to listen to! You mind getting a cd from my backpack?"

"Sure. Which one."

"Any one." Inuyasha took out a cd.

"Which cd did you get?" asked Kagome as they came to a red light.

"Can't Let Go by Carnation." Read Inuyasha.

"That's one of my favorites. Turn to track eight."

"But I thought you said you hated slow songs?"

"No. I just hate the ones on the slowdown."

**Come dry your eyes now**

**This is not the end**

**Please hold me closer**

**Let us not pretend**

**One thing's for certain**

**I will always love you**

**And you'll know I'll always be in love**

**Life is a dark street**

**Full of no way turns**

**True love's the right path**

**Where the candle burns**

**So you go your way**

**In my heart you will stay**

**Yes we'll walk this way again**

**Ahh… I'll love you for all time**

**Ahh… I'll always call you mine**

**Hold me tight**

**We'll share this moment till the end of time**

**Just believe we'll never say goodbye**

"Hey! I was listening to this song earlier this morning!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"Oh?" Kagome raised a brow.

"Yup."

**Life is a mountain**

**Taller every dawn**

**Love is the hope**

**We need to carry on**

**So you go your way**

**In my heart you will stay**

**Yes we'll walk this way again**

**Life is a dark street**

**Full of no way turns**

**True love's the right path**

**Where the candle burns**

**So you go your way**

**In my heart you will stay**

**Yes we'll walk this way again**

**Ahh… I'll love you for all time**

**Ahh… I'll always call you mine**

**Hold me tight**

**We'll share this moment till the end of time**

**Just believe we'll never say goodbye**

**Life is a mountain**

**Taller every dawn**

**Love is the hope we need to carry on**

**So you go your way**

**In my heart you will stay**

**Yes we'll walk this way again**

**With a kiss let us seal it**

**Promise me when you say**

**Yes we'll walk this way**

**Again**

"Wow. It's sounds pretty god when heard all the way through." Inuyasha commented. Kaogme smiled.

"You know, you're a lot like Carnation without your glasses and weird clothes. Even though"

"OY! I'm wearing my "weird clothes" right now!"

"But in a stylish fashion."

"Whatever."

"Why don't you take off your glasses?"

"Because."

"Why not? Come on. I know you don't need them." Inuyasha teased as he pulled Kagome's glasses of and broke them in two. Kagome's eyes bulged.

"What the fucking shitass hell did you just fucking do, you fucking shitass bastard from hell? I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Kagome swore through her teeth.

"Hey, hey. Calm down. What's with all the language?" Inuyasha replied coolly. (s/n: they kind of remind me of sango and miroku when miroku gropes her.)

"You, that's what. Remind me to kick your ass when we get to my house."

"Like you can."

"Urusei baka."

"What did you call me?" Inuyasha growled with three major anime veins popping.

"None of your business.

"Keh!"

"We're here. Now let's go in." Kagome ordered as she grabbed her backpack out of Inuyasha's clutches. (s/n: sounds like inuyasha's evil and kagome's backpack is a royal staff or something.)

Once at the front door, Kagome fished her keys from her backpack and opened the door.

"Tadaima!" she called throughout the house-err, mansion.

'_I can't believe someone like her lives in a mansion like me! But she's proven she's more than just your regular school nerd.'_

"Okairi." Came Korari's voice from the kitchen who came walking to the door.

"Kagome, who's this?"

"Oh this- I mean him mama? This is Inuyasha Takahashi. And don't freak mama. Yes, he _is_ the son of dad's business partner Inutaisho."

"What's this I hear about my business partner?" Kagome's step-father Akira stepped in.

"Oh. Hi dad. This is Inutaisho's son Inuyasha." Kagome introduced, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"So that's Inuyasha. Nice to meet you." Akira shook Inuyasha's hand.

"Nice to meet you too sir."

"Uh… We'll be going now." Kagomen dragged Inuyasha upstairs, covering his arm from view by hold on to it gently, so not to hurt him.

"Lay on the bed and rest. I'll make you something when you get up." Kagome ordered as soon as they got to her room.

Inuyasha sighed and closed her eyes, drifting into slumber.

Kagome took out an orange tank top with a slit in the center of the front and bows on the straps along with a hot pink miniskirt and headed to the bathroom to shower.

'_I'll have to tell him tonight. He'll figure it out sometime anyway.'

* * *

_

Kagome got changed and was now blow drying her hair. She went back inside her room and checked on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha opened his eyes to see Carnation standing above him. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Feeling better now?" Kagome asked.

"Yes."

Kagome smiled.

"Carnation? Is that really you?"

* * *

**Aahh… it's finally over! The first chapter is finally done! What an intense first chapter, ne? And it's almost as long as my fifth chapter for Roughly Smooth! Only two pages shorter! -.-' Wow. 3564 words…**

**Dictionary:**

**Mou: Geez**

**Hanyou: Half-demon**

**Koinu: Puppy**

**Atashi: Me**

**Inu: Dog**

**Kami-sama: God**

**Shimata: Shit**

**Itai: Ow**

**Sensei: Teacher**

**Hai: yes**

**Urusei: Shut up**

**Baka: Moron**

**Tadaima: I'm home**

**Okairi: Welcom back**

**Hatchaa: Oh boy**

**Hope you all loved it! Especially all my nee-chans!**


	2. Huggling Time

**Hewwo minna-san! I'm back! Sorry about the late update. Things are sooooo hectic. TAIHEN DESU! No nee-chan, not Taihen Li. . Anyways, gomen to everyone who was waiting long! I promise once things are unhectic I'll update an uberlot for you guys! Okay?**

**Disclaimer: SO not mine! I'll say what's mine but almost ALL of this is NOT! HAI HAI? Hai hai… Ya... nothing's mine except Inuyasha... and we can't forget the infamous Sesshoumaru for Diana... §Get's chased by FBI agents§ Throws all my hard work. AAAAAAAH! Help me Dianaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Dedications: To my luvaly nee-chans Miko and Sakura. Yup, yup §nods§ I'm SO dedicating too much stuff to Sakura. So my next to stories-which is practically WHY I put my other two on hiatus gomen- are dedicated to my nee-chan Diana and Diana ONLY! §sigh§ I think I'm dedicating too much. But I LUB dedications! I gotta dedicate one to ALL of my nee-chans someday. But that probably won't be until 2006. I still gotta get better for them! Lub you nee-chans! §sweatdrops§ Does anyone even read these? So why am I blabbering on HERE?**

**Review Of Reviews:**

**Wolf Blossom: I used yesh? Oh… well then. Yesh I used yesh. I think I meant to put yeah but- eh. I've been saying yesh for three years. Sorry for using your characters but I thought since we're sisters… it'd be easier this way than making up more and causing confuzzleness for us if you get me. It's just that I've grown so accustomed to your fics and everything so YESH! Hehe. I'm blabbering. MIKO! WHY HAVEN'T YOU REVIEWED YET? I UPDATED ANYWAY! MY REVIEWERS NEED ME! PWEASE REVIEW! §koinu eyes§ Okay… I'm talking to Miko through Sakura… a little weird. §shuts up§ MATTE! THANK YOU FOR READING SAKU-NEE-CHAN! LUBBLEZ YOU! §shuts up officially§ For now… AGH! I talked again! § zips mouth shut§**

**lilrich: Ah… I just couldn't shut up. §sweatdrop§ I'm hopeless. It's kawaii, kawaii, kawaii, kawaii, kawaii you say? Thanks! I have soooooo much FLUFFY in my head for this chapter! §sighs in happiness§ No, not so much Sesshoumaru in my head for this chappie. Although... That doesn't seem like a bad idea. WAH! SESSHY-KUUUUUN! §runs up, glomps poor sesshy from behind and knocks him down with cuddles§ I've been looking for you! You wanna be in this story or not? Sess: No, not really. Kiari: AWW! But you HAVE to! I'll let you order Inu around! Sess: §evil plot forming look§ Okay then…. Uwahahahahahahahaha! Kiari: ô.ô And this is why I don't introduce him early. But maybe I will this time. Don't worry Inu lovers; I won't make him THAT ebil to Inu. Inu will have a comeback for SURE! §backs away from mic§ Shutting up now.**

**schoolqueen: Still can't shut up. .I was wondering nee-chan… are you REALLY the schoolqueen? Hmm…. Ehehehe. §sweatdrop§ You already know about the dedication thingy so bleh... §sigh§ I'm gonna shut up!**

**SomeoneInThePastOfEarth: Ah… screw this. I just can't shut up today. How do you know TAI? §dies of curiosity§ I'm back! I came from the dead! RAWR! BEWARE! .' Just kidding.**

**Tai-chan: o.o Tai-chan! ACK! Don't kill me nee-chan! I just wanted to put Tai up. Because there's going to be a Tai in this story coincidentally. . It could be you if you want…. But you're going to have a girlfriend in this story if it's you. Maybe you already have one? -.-'Hmm... Your choice. Email me the answer pwease? And you still never answered how you knew SomeoneInThePastOfEarth. Bleh. THANKS THOUGH! §huggles§ Aiyaiyai… what have I done?**

**A BIG thanks and huggles to everyone else who reviewed! §GLOMPS YOU ALL§ Yesh… even you Tai. Aiyaiyai. I'm huggling a guy! AGAIN! Sakura! (meaning my nee-chan §slaps hands on sides of face§ Whaddle I doooooooooooo? Anymore guy reviewers of mine to huggle? I lub huggling guys- as you can tell! It's so much fun! Yup yup §nods§ But seriously… anymore guys? I'm curious. -.-' Hahaha. Now… let this heartrending story be continued…**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Carnation? Is that really you?"

Kagome smiled again.

"It's Kagome."

"Oh, it's you Higurashi."

"You know you could just call me Kagome?"

"Oh. Well then… it's you Kagome."

"Takahashi…" Kagome began. Inuyasha cut her off.

"Inuyasha."

"Inu…yasha, to you and the others at school, I am known as Higurashi Kagome. But to the world, I am known as Carnation."

Inuyasha was dumbfounded.

"You're kidding me. You're Carnation?"

"Well, you thought I was Carnation right? That proves that I look like her."

"I need more proof first." Inuyasha crossed him arms stubbornly.

"Okay then." Kagome walked over to her make up table and put on some make up. The outfit along with the make up she put on made her look exactly like Carnation on the front cover of her cd Keep On Loving You.

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"But that still doesn't prove you're Carnation." He grumbled.

"Fine then. You want me to sing?"

"Okay."

"What song?"

"When I Fall In Love."

"The whole thing? Or-"

"Until I say stop. Or something like that."

"Okay." Kagome took a deep breath.

When I fall in love 

**It will last forever**

**Or I'll never be in love**

**When I fall in love**

**I will give my soul**

**Take my soul and take my life**

**When I give you heart**

**Can you come to me**

**Please never**

**Hurt me deep**

**When I give you love it will be all I have**

**Love me and don't make me cry**

**We will always be together**

**From now on until the end**

**I will never ever leave you behind**

**Come with me to heaven at the end**

'_She sounds just like Carnation.' Inuyasha thought._

_&§But she could always be using a voice changer&§ his conscience shot back._

**When I give you heart**

**Can you come to me**

**Please never**

**Hurt me deep**

**When I give you love it will be all I have**

**Love me and don't make me cry**

**When I fall in love**

**It will last forever**

**Or I'll never be in love**

**When I fall in love**

**I will give my soul**

**Take my soul and take my life**

'_Well, I don't think so. Besides, Kagome's not the type to do that.'_

_&§Suit Yourself&§_

**When I give you heart**

**Can you come to me**

**Please never**

**Hurt me deep**

**When I give you love it will be all I have**

**Love me and don't make me cry**

'_Why isn't he telling me to stop singing yet? The song's almost over! Moutokuu…'_

**We will always be together**

**From now on until the end**

**I will never ever leave you behind**

**Come with me to heaven at the end**

**When I give you heart**

**Can you come to me**

**Please never**

**Hurt me deep**

**When I give you love it will be all I have**

**Love me and don't make me cry**

**We will always be together**

**From now on until the end**

**I will never ever leave you behind**

**Come with me to heaven at the end**

**When I give you heart**

**Can you come to me**

**Please never**

**Hurt me deep**

**When I give you love it will be all I have**

Love me and don't make me cry 

As she ended Kagome was taken by surprise when she was pulled into an embrace by Inuyasha.

'_W-what? What's going on?'_

"You really are… Carnation." His voice came from around her stomach.

"Y-yes, but why are you hugging me?"

"Today, I wished that someday I'd be able to meet you. My wish came true."

Kagome didn't know what to do. He sounded so happy, so… overjoyed. She did the first thing that came to mind. Wrap her arms around his shoulders and hug him back.

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan! Phone call for yo-" Souta and his girlfriend Kim stopped short in Kagome's half opened doorway.

"N-n-nee-chan?" stuttered Souta.

Kagome turned her head around.

"Oh, hey Souta. What's up?"

"Um, you got a phone call."

"From who?"

"Sango."

"Okay." Kagome went to get the phone when she found she was stuck. Inuyasha, who was sitting on the bed, hadn't quite let go of her waist yet and she fell on the carpet with him on top of her.

"Itai." Kagome rubbed her sides.

"Ugh." Inuyasha groaned.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A crash was heard.

Itai. Came Kagome's voice from the background.

Ugh. Came a voice that surprisingly sounded like Inuyasha.

"S-Souta! What's going on?" Sango asked worriedly.

Oh nothing. Kagome came for the phone while some guy was hugging her waist and they both went kersplat on her carpet. Souta answered calmly.

"Oh my god! Is she alright?" gasped Sango.

Yes. Everything's fine. She's coming to the phone now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome made to get the phone and found that Inuyasha was _still_ stuck on her, so she dragged him along with her across the carpet. She reached up and grabbed the phone desperately.

"Moshi moshi? Sango-chan?"

Hai.

"Hey! Ow! Baka! Stop huggling me!" Kagome groaned at Inuyasha, only to find that he had fallen asleep.

"Aiyaiyai." She muttered. (s/n: courtesy of me. Ne, nee-chans?)

"Sango-chan? Can you hold on a minute? I gotta get one big sleepin' baby offa me."

Sango giggled.

Okay. Hahahaha.

"Oh shut up. You don't have an eighteen-year old guy asleep huggling you tightly around your waist do you?"

Uh… actually, I do.

"You do? Hold on…" Kagome grunted as she used one hand to pry off Inuyasha's fingers, but availed.

"A little help please?" Kim and Souta immediately rushed over and began helping Kagome pry off Inuyasha and dragged him over to her bed and let him lay there. Boy was Kagome exhausted.

"Sooo Sango-_chaaan_, why is there an eighteen-year old guy asleep huggling _you_ eh?" teased Kagome as she sat on her rolling chair, rolling around in circles.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"U-u-u-u-um… U-u-uh… Well…" Sango trailed off.

I bet it's Miroku, ne?

Sango fell off her couch and onto the floor, making the guy collapse on top of her.

"It's oof!" she grunted.

It's Oof? Who's this Oof you speak of Sango?

"Huzzah? Oof? I don't really know who you're talking about." Sango said confusedly as she tried to push the guy off her without waking him up.

Didn't you say his name was Oof?

"I did? OH! No. I got cut off because I fell off my couch."

Okay? So… what's his name?

Sango gave up and just pushed the poor guy off of her.

"Ow! What did you do that for Sango? That hurt you know! Besides, where am I?" Miroku asked, rubbing his poor butt. And rubbing Sango's too. She blushed.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

SLAP! Sango slapped right across the cheek.

"HENTAI!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A male voice was heard.

Ow! What did you do that for Sango? That hurt you know! Besides, where am I?

Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Came Sango's screaming voice then a SLAP! Along with a very often heard word.

HENTAI!

Kagome was frantic. What the hell is going on over at Sango's apartment?

"S-Sango-chan? Is everything all right? Daijoubu deska?"

Yeah I'm fine. But that bouzo didn't have to go and rub my ass along with his own!

There was only one person Sango called bouzo. Miroku.

"Hey Sango, put me on speaker."

Huh? Sure. Okay…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango pressed the speaker button on her home phone.

"You're on." She informed Kagome.

I am? Okay… KONBAWA MIROKU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!(s/n: courtesy of me again. Ne, nee-chans?) HOWYA DOIN?

Sango, who had gotten up on the couch, fell off again. Miroku just fell back in shock.

"H-h-h-how'd you know?" Sango stuttered.

I have my ways. Kagome replied evilly.

So? What IS Miroku doing there? And why was he asleep, wrapping his arms around your waist, hmm?

Sango sighed.

"We were out in the library studying when he put a blindfold on my and dragged me to his car where he took me to some bar. By the time he finally wanted to leave… he was freakin' DRUNK! SO I had to drive home and since I didn't want to go to his house and cause mayhem, I drove to my apartment. Kohaku's over at his friend's house so everything's cool."

Oh. That doesn't explain how Miroku ended up on you though.

"Ugh… THAT. Well he completely barfed out EVERYTHING all over my coffee table so I brought him to the bathroom and cleaned it up. I was so tired I plopped on the bed and fell asleep. He was so drunk that he walked into my room and fell asleep on me. JERK!" fumed Sango.

Okay…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Boy, Sango SURE does sound mad. She's not usually like this when Miroku goofs up. Eh…' 

"So what'd you call for in the first place?" I tried to change the subject.

Keyword: Tried Meaning: Plan failed 

Hold up missy… you still didn't tell why YOU got a guy at your house. Spill.

"Um…. Er… Uh… Ahm… Bleh?"

It's no use hiding Kagome-chan. You know fully well I can track you down. So spill already.

"Well… you see, it goes like this…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Okay… I just had to say that. No reason why. A pointless chapter… gone. I promise I'll write better chapters when it gets to the good stuff. And that's bound to happen soon.

**Would anyone mind if I let Kagome and Inuyasha sing body songs? By that I mean like "My Goodies" or "My Humps" or something like that? I can't make it ALL love songs. That'll get boring after a while….**

**Visit my imouto Manda's C2 and maybe email her to join at lilaznstar-777(at)hotmail(dot)com. Her url is: h t t p / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / (ctrl 126) a n i m e s w e e t h e a r t 7 7 7. It would mean a lot to both of us. And maybe faster updates… If I have time. Like I said… things are hectic. I'm very busy. It took me a WEEK just to type up this chapter. Life's a bitch.**

**And I have a question I want my reviewers to answer… pwease? Would you rather:**

**A- Inuyasha and Kagome start singing right away and slowly get closer.**

**B- Kagome and Inuyasha get close first and sing together and fall in love.**

**And another is:**

**C- Sango and Miroku know about Kagome and Carnation since the beginning.**

**D- Sango and Miroku figure out together.**

**E- Sango and Miroku learn at different times.**

**Choose either A or B along with C, D or E. Thanks! It would mean a LOT of you guys answered my questions so I don't go oyayaan over you guys and type out wacky chapters.**

**And guy reviewers out there of mine. Don't be shy! Just tell me if you ARE a guy so I know. Don't worry. I won't bite……………………. Hard. Ok… no clue where that came from but I suspect it came from Miko and Sakura. Nee-chans…. rounds up on them.**

**Keep reading!**

**2512…**

**Lub….**

**Lub…**

**Lubblez BLAMMIT!**

**Lubblez, Kiari**


End file.
